Nene Amano
is the former General of the black "Twilight" army. V-Jump magazine describes her as "A beautiful girl who leads a mysterious army." She is a mysterious girl who is said to be searching for powerful soldiers for unknown reasons, and uses her Monitamon to spy on the other armies, though she sometimes assists Xros Heart. At one point she joined forces with Kiriha and Blue Flare, but has now joined Taiki and Xros Heart. She is usually seen carrying a Monimon except when she meets another general. Her Digi-Xros Loader was black and now is lavender. Appearance Nene is a fairly tall girl (Shorter than Zenjiro but taller than Taiki) with brown hair which is worn up, Purple eyes, and fair skin. Her usual attire consists of white cowboy boots with pink trims, a purple dress with black trims, a lab coat and several gold chains around her neck. Personality Nene has a very mysterious personality when first revealed. She has a strong habit of spying on people to gain information (which she does frequently before joining Team Xros Heart). She is willing to do anything in order to obey Darkknightmons orders, going as far as to torture Stingmon for information or threaten Kiriha so that he'll join up with them. It's revealed that this is because she is willing to do anything for her brother, even "Following the Devil himself". Kiriha states that she is extremely good at manipulating people, which she usually uses for her advantage. After joining Xros Heart, Nene became friendlier and more compassionate. She has a strong bond with Sparrowmon. Digimon Xros Wars (anime) Nene first appears shortly after the defeat of MadLeomon, watching Taiki and his friends with her Monitamon. She is later seen watching Taiki and Kiriha demonstrating their powers. She introduces herself to Team Xros Heart after the final defeat of MadLeomon. She appears to have a great interest in Taiki and playfully calls him "Red". After explaining the purpose of the "Code Crowns" and helping open a portal to the Island Zone, she disappears as quickly as she appeared. She reappears later to compliment Kiriha on his battle, and telling him about Taiki being trapped on the Island Zone and having the DigiMemories. She informs Kiriha of Taiki's predicament with Tactimon and AncientVolcamon. After Xros Heart rescues the Lake Zone, Nene says the power of Xros Heart is too hot for her, and makes the decision to partner with Kiriha Aonuma's Blue Flare. To show him her power, she takes out the black Xros Loader and reloads Sparrowmon. She and Kihira search for the code crown only for Taiki to find it, then they engage Blastmon in battle. She later arrives in the Heaven Zone with her partner, DarkKnightmon, preventing Shoutmon from attacking Lucemon Chaos Mode. She reveals that she made a deal with the Bagra Army, that Lucemon could take the zone's Code Crown, while she would have access to the dark power hidden within the sky temple. She replies to Xros Heart's dismay by stating that she will take the darkness regardless of any destruction to the Heaven Zone. When Taiki and Kiriha confront her in Deckerdramon's sanctuary, Nene reveals that she is working for DarkKnightmon because something happened to her little brother, Yuu Amano, and DarkKnightmon is the only one who knows how to send the both of them back to the human world. DarkKnightmon takes them both to the Dust Zone, where he imprisons Nene in his tower. After a grand battle between all four armies, in which DarkKnightmon obtains the Darkness Loader and casts Nene aside now that he no longer needs her, Xros Heart rescues Nene and she and the remnants of Twilight join their army. During the rescue of Princess Babamon, Nene's X Loader reformats and becomes lavender. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Nene and her little sister, Kotone, are orphans who were staying with distance relatives before they became trapped in the Digital World. While in the digital world, Kotone fell into a deep sleep. Trapped there for years Nene raised Sparrowmon, and eventually teamed up with DarkKnightmon who stated he could save Kotone. Notes and References Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars